Legacy And Life of A Pokemaster, Chapters 1-2
by Warrior-One
Summary: My first Fic at fanfiction.net


Andrew Pate-The Legacy and Story of the PokéMaster Ever   
Copyright 2000 of Andrew Pate(so what I can't find a name other than my real name for this story)  
Prologue  
  
  
My name is Andrew Pate. I have kept my stories in my journal for no one but me to read, until now. I am now weaving it together into a novel.   
  
This is the life and story of me. So now you may read "my life."  
  
  
  
Chapter One: In the Beginning  
  
  
"Come and eat Andrew," hollered my mom.  
  
"I'm coming. I can't believe this is the day I become a Pokémon Trainer. It's awesome, huh Mom?"  
  
"Sure is Andrew. Now I want you to PROMISE me that you will call me once a week."  
  
  
"Yes, Mom. I know, this is the hundredth time you told me."  
  
  
"Oh, it's just that I am so worried about you."  
  
  
"Mom, come on, I will be ok."  
  
  
"He sure will. Won't you Andrew," boomed my dad.  
  
"Sure will Dad. So, are you or mom going to give me a ride, or both of you?"  
  
"We both will of course."  
  
"Thanks. But can we walk instead since it's just 2 blocks away to Professor Maicha's house?"  
  
"Ok Andrew honey," said my mom.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
While we were walking my dad started talking about when he first got his license.  
  
  
"Son, I remember when I got my first Pokémon, I picked an Eevee. But now they are rarer and are not on   
the choice list anymore. Now it is Totodile, Cyndaqwual, and Chickorita. What will you choose?"  
  
"I will choose Chickorita."   
  
"I would if I were ,too."  
  
Then we got to Professor Maicha's Lab.  
  
"So Andrew. I have heard that you want a Chickorita, is that true?"  
  
"Yes, sir. That is what I want."  
  
"Good choice Andrew. Here is your Chickorita. It has been through obidience class so it is tame, but not   
trained to battle. I did that especially for you."  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
Then I let it out for the first time. It was awesome seeing the red beam coming out and releasing Chickorita.  
  
"Hello Chickorita," I said to him.  
  
"Chickorita! Chi-chi Chickorita."  
  
"I think he likes you Andrew," said my Dad.  
  
  
"I do, too," said Pro. Maicha.  
  
"Ok," I said while raising his Pokéball again, "Chickorita, Return!"  
  
"Bye Dad. Bye Mom. Bye Pro. Maicha."  
  
"Bye Andrew," they all chimed together.  
  
  
So this was it, my first step toward being a Pokemon Master. Now I needed to go to a Pokemon Center to get information on the Unity League gyms, rules, and League Competions. Luckily there was one just up the road and I knew the nurse there.   
  
When I got there I asked the nurse for the information packet. I also asked if there were any good places to catch Pokémon around here. She said that the spots were you can catch common Pokémon is on the map included with the packet. She added that there is a good area up the road that also leads to Hermon Town.  
  
  
As a was walking down the street I let out Chickorita to walk alongside me. I thought she might get to know and trust me more if I let her out to walk with me often. Then I saw a Hoot-hoot in the middle of the road. I knew I had to catch it.  
  
  
"Go Chickorita! Tackle attack."  
  
Then hoot-hoot flew up to try and dive bomb Chickorita.  
  
"Chickorita use a swift attack straight at the hoot-hoot. Then follow up with a tackle to finish it!"   
  
Hoot-hoot got hit by the swift and fell to the ground. Then Chickorita tackled it, causing him to lose his energy and faint.   
  
"Go Pokéball!" It then gave the final click signifying the catch. "Yes! I got a Hoot-Hoot!"  
  
  
Return Chickorita. You did great, but now you need to rest. The map says that Hermon Town is just a mile up the road so I will get you to a center in about 5 or 6 minutes.   
  
  
When I got there Nurse Joy healed both of my Pokémon. I then asked for a good restaurant . She suggested one that was just up the road that they accept Pokémon, too.  
  
When I got to the restaurant I let Hoot-Hoot and Chickorita out. They both got PokéBurgers(no they are not made with Pokémon meat. They were just made for Pokémon.). I got a regular Hamburger.  
  
  
"Hey guys, do you think we should train before our first gym match?"  
  
"Hoot-hoot, Hoot-hoot(Yes)1"  
  
"Chickorita, Chickorita!"  
  
"Ok. There is an empty field on the other side of town. We can train there today and battle the gym leader,   
ok?"  
  
"Hoot-hoot, Hoot-hoot!"  
  
"Chickorita, Chickorita!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"  
  
10 Minutes later at the field.  
  
  
"Ok guys, lets get to work. If you get tired or thirsty, just come over here and tell me and I will let you rest and give you water. First let's all run 10 laps. The winner will get a treat before the match tomorrow. Starting in 3...2....1... GO!"  
  
And they were off! First Chickorita had the advantage but Hoot-Hoot will probably soon have the upper hand after he gets flying good. OH! Hoot-hoot just took the lead in a major upset. And he is now through lap one. Ooh! now Chickorita threw a razor leaf up ahead of him to force him to slow down! And now He has the lead. Hoot-Hoot flew down and is hovering about 10 yards in front of Chickorita to force him to stop. Now that Chickorita has stopped, Hoot-hoot has taken off again. But Chickorita is starting to take off, close behind Hoot-hoot. Now in the 7th lap Hoot-hoot is still in the lead. Oh, major upset people! Chickorita just jumped up and tackled hoot-hoot. He has dropped to the ground, near fainting point. Chickorita is now running ,he is almost near the 8th lap. And hoot-hoot is finally up, after getting a full restore. He is flying FULL force at chickorita. He must hurry if he wants to catch up. He is now 1/2 a lap, 1/4 lap, and now is caught up at the 9th lap mark. Oh, a last ditch attempt to get the win for hoot-hoot, a dive bomb at the chickorita, but I think he was expecting it, just look how he dodged it! And Hoot-hoot bites the dust, literally!  
  
"Hoot-hoot, Chickorita, Good job both of you! We will do great against the leader. I had you do this race because the gym leader uses the somewhat slow, compared to you, Whoopers. Now you will really have a big advantage. Well, let's go back to the Pokécenter and heal you two, then we will go to a good restaurant that accepts Pokémon, other than a Burger Joint, so, Return!   
  
At the restaurant I thought I heard my Chickorita say Filet-Minoan , but maybe it was just a coincidence. I gave them a pep talk while we were eating, mainly on teamwork since I was going to challenge the gym leader to a double team match.  
  
"Ok guys, tomorrow we will be battling the Gym Leader. His name is John, and his gym Pokémon are two Whoopers. We will hopefully battle in double team format. You have the upper hand when it comes to speed, so here is the strategy: First you each use double team 2x each. Then agility 2x each. Then I want Hoot-hoot to dive bomb one, while Chickorita Vine whips the other one in place. Now, hoot-hoot, after you knock yours down then dive bomb at the one chickorita has down so it will almost faint, after that use sand attack but clear away so you won't get hit by Chickorita's razor leaf she will be flying towards them. If they are not fainted then, just take one for each of you. And remember, teamwork. I know you can do it!"  
  
  
That morning after a good rest, I told my Pokémon that we should get a double team match before the gym   
match, since it opens at noon and it was then 8:00AM. They agreed.   
  
As we were walking down the street, I found a guy with 3 Pokémon, I then told him I was a beginner, to make sure he looked at my Pokédex, and I in turn showed him mine.  
  
"Ok, let's go, 2 on 2 double team match, and by the way, what is your name," I asked.  
  
"Ok, I agree, and my name is Mike, what's yours," he replied.  
  
"Andrew, now enough talk. GO! Hoot-hoot, Chickorita!"  
  
"Go Totodile, Pidgey!"  
  
It was quite a site seeing them there, just staring. I knew Chickorita could beat Totodile, but the flying match-up would be the more exciting, and closer match.  
  
"Ok guys, I'll use the same strategy I taught you last night! Double Team 2x Now!"  
  
That left it with 24okémon, only two real, circling around the others. The newly confused Pokemon were just aimlessly attacking. But mine would jump so the attack wouldn't hit them, or their figures.   
  
"Guys, shake off the confusion. Start attacking all of them!"  
  
"Ok, you know what to do, use Agility."  
  
"Keep on going guys, continuously Water gun that Chickorita," John hollered as the double team started to wear off.  
  
"Ok guys! Vine whip now! Dive bomb now!"  
  
Ok, so I'm in my first match and we were totatally whooping butt. After the dive bomb hit Pidgey, it just slowed him down a lot, not totally knocking him down or out. The Chickorita hit Totodile with his vine whip, taking out around 50% of his energy with him, but then Totodile bit one of his whips, causing him to let go and give out a 'yelp' in in pain. But I was proud of them, after all, it was their first match and all.   
  
"So, you had it," I taunted him.  
  
"No, but you should quit before I stop going seriously, now Pidgey, give it an aerial tackle, Totodile, use your bite attack again. this time get his body!"  
  
"Hoot-hoot, stay there, then put your talons out, when he hits you, just flip him over and throw him onto the ground. Chickorita, get ready to vine-whip him with all your might, except put him into the air around 50 feet."  
  
"Totodile! Don't bite his Vine whip after you get up real high. Pidgey, good job, return!"  
  
"Now Hoot-hoot, dive bomb that Totodile. Chickorita, let go of it right when he does."  
  
It was great seeing them working together this way. And then that dive bomb sent Totodile flying! he had to return it now, winning me the match.  
  
"Return Totodile, good job."  
  
"Good job Mike, you did good. I guess I will see you at the league!"  
  
"You to Andrew. It was a pleasure battling you."  
  
" See ya later!"  
  
" Ok!"  
  
  
"So guys. It is now 11:45, so what do you say that I heal you then we go. And after that I will teach you two a new move that I made up last night."   
  
Of course they agreed.   
  
When I got to the Pokemon Center I asked how to get to the Hermon gym. She said it was just a block away on the right. So after healing my Pokemon, I let them out to walk with me. I told them how much this match meant to me and they promised to do their best to beat him, which was all I ever asked of them.   
  
  
Chapter 2: The Battle  
  
Before I knew it, we were at the Gym. I gave my Pokémon a final good luck and returned them, so that John couldn't start a strategy before the match. As I opened the door, the director of gym operations asked what style of match.  
  
"Yes, sir. I want a two on two, double team format please."  
  
"Ok, follow me to the double team room."  
  
I had heard of different rooms for different kinds of matches, so I was eager to see this one, as they were to possess different environments in a single room. At the League tournament, they had 5-in-one, a volcano, a forest, a lake, an upper roof with perches, and a rock field. I could only wait to see what this one had.   
  
"Here you go, the gym leader will be here in promptly 3 minutes from now.  
  
I was amazed at the site! It had a huge lake, an upper perch/roof, and a rock field. And I think I knew how to tackle them all, and to my advantage ,too.  
  
"And now presenting, the gym leader, John Lardé," I heard the gym director of operations boom over the loud speaker," And his challenger, in his first gym match, Andrew Pate! The rules are simple, it will be a double team, two on two format, and items are strictly prohibited, and everything may be used except for the glass on the roof in the match. The trainers, in their roof top boxes, will have a birds-eye-view on the battle field. So without further ado, lets start, in 3......2.........1!"  
  
"Go,"we shouted simultaneously.  
  
"Hoot-hoot, Chickorita, remember the strategy! I want hoot-hoot by the lake and Chickorita in the rock grounds, trust me!"  
  
"Whooper1, you can do it. Get that Chickorita now! Whooper2, you can dodge the attacks under water, then come out with a spinning tackle."  
  
"Hoot-hoot, dive bomb him, be sure not to get to wet! Chickorita, Double-Team x2, then agility!"  
  
"Whooper1, use the rocks to protect you! Whooper2, stay underwater as long as you can! Now, tackle him with all your might!"  
  
"Hoot-hoot watch out, Chickorita, jump up and use your razor leaf instead. Then come down on her with a tackle attack! Hoot-hoot, try to catch the whooper with your claws!"  
  
"Whooper1! Return! No, whooper two, stay focused, don't let him catch you!"  
  
"Chickorita, go over there and help him, use your vine whip to catch him. Hoot-hoot, wait until Chickorita grabs him, then get him!"  
  
"Whooper! Bite the whips away, now slam Chickorita!"  
  
"Chickorita, no Return! Hoot-hoot, get him while he is on solid ground. Good,now fly up to the top and drop him into the rock pit! Now follow up with a dive bomb!"  
  
"No! Whooper, return!"   
  
"And Andrew is the winner! Good job to him, exciting battle! And now he has the Whoop Badge in his hand, revealing his victory for all who shall see."  
  
"Good job, Andrew. It was a pleasure battling you. May I see you at the league battles."  
  
"Good job to you to. One little bit of advice though, try to give your team some variety, so they will be stronger than ever, and work on their speed some, too. That would make your team one of the best."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Andrew. Nice meeting you."  
  
"You, too. Bye!"   
  
So . I had won my first badge, now to go heal my Pokemon and teach them their new move I promised them, and to give Chickorita that treat I had promised her.(A box of Poké-treat, a protein substance that Pokémon like)   
  
  
  



End file.
